Love at Last
by Penelope sweet
Summary: COMPLETE A secret he kept from himself, can it finally be?
1. Changes

Love At Last  
  
  
There bodies entangled in pure passion, unable to stop, and unable to breath. Wanting nothing more than this moment, and nothing more than to end it.  
  
Ron awoke in a violent shudder, breathing heavily, unsure of what had just took place. "Was it a dream?" He thought aloud. "It had to have been, but it felt so real ." Ron heard something moving and looked around the room hoping that no one had heard him. Realizing it was only Harry wrestling in his sleep, he shrugged it off and laid back down.  
  
"Ron, C'mon WAKE UP!" shouted Harry. " We're going to be late to class again! " Ron shot up out of bed, falling helplessly onto the cold stone floor. Harry glanced over at Ron's dazed look, and doubled over unable to control his laughter any longer.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face!" he gasped in between peals of laughter . Ron was only slightly amused by this, mostly perturbed at Harry's rude awakening.  
  
" I'm going to get you back one of theses days you know." Ron stated jokingly.   
  
"I know." said Harry " We were going to wish Hagrid a happy birthday remember." Ron pulled on his jumper and nodded, Grabbing Hagrid's birthday present of the top of his trunk, they started downstairs only to find Hermione waiting for them in the common room.  
  
" Hello Hermione." Smiled Harry " And what might you be doing down here so early? " A disapproving look crossed her face as she realized that they were leaving without her.  
  
" I was just catching up on a bit of light reading." She paused "And where might the two of you be headed? " She questioned. Harry was just about to answer her question, when Ron loudly entered the room. He stumbled down the last step, still arguing with his coat that didn't like the idea of being worn.  
  
" Sorry about that Harry, Fred must've charmed it again." He paused, staring Hermione in the face. There eyes met, and he felt his cheeks going red. The sudden memory of last night's dream flashed through his head making him blush even more. " He..hello Hermione." He smiled and turned to Harry who was completely oblivious to the whole thing. "Are you ready to go? " Ron asked  
  
" You two aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's going on. I'll not have you getting yourselves into any more trouble like you have done the past seven years. " She smiled at the distant memory.  
  
" We're not up to anything," Snapped Harry. "We're just going to wish Hagrid a happy birthday before classes start."   
  
" We even saved up all our money over the summer to get him a present." Ron held up a box poorly wrapped in silver paper.  
  
" Well, ok. But since you're going there anyway. I expect I won't be much trouble if I tag along."   
  
Giving them no time to answer she threw on her coat and stuffed a book, that looked as though it could've been a history of the world on the table. Harry and Ron eyed each other as she threw her arms around them.  
  
" Shall we? " She smiled.  
  
They all walked out of Griffyndor tower, and raced one another across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. They found Hagrid near the dark forest playing fetch with his dog Fang. " Well Hullo there! " Hagrid exclaimed. "Its always a treat ta see the three of yas."  
  
" Hello Hagrid." they all answered . Hermione was the first to run up and give Hagrid a hug. The boys watched and Harry smiled. Ron somehow forgot about Harry, and Hagrid's birthday. All that he could concentrait on was Her.  
  
Her perfect smile, her Beautiful chestnut hair, her flawless face and the way she made him feel when there eyes met that mourning. He'd never really noticed it before, They'd always only been good friends. A sudden surge of energy jolted through his body, he gasped as his stomach tied itself in knots.  
  
" Ron? " questioned a booming voice that could only have been Hagrid's. " Ya off In a another world?" Ron shook himself back to reality and realized just how long he'd been standing there. They were all staring at him wondering what had happened.   
  
" Ron are you ok? " Laughed Harry.   
  
"You're starting to worry me." Hermione laughed giving him a questioning look. Ron just laughed and shook his head.  
  
" I'm fine just got caught in thought is all. Here Hagrid." He said trying to change the subject. "Happy birthday. " He handed him the crudely wrapped present. Hagrid took it with a smile a mile wide. " Aww. You kids shouldn't have."   
  
He opened the package and removed a little grey statue of a dragon. He smiled as he took a closer look, Hagrid realized that this was not any ordinary dragon statue, it was a statue of a Norweigen Ridge back. Tears came to the giants eyes as he saw the small inscription that read : In the memory of Norbert.   
  
Hagrid found himself speechless. He just grabbed the gang in his gigantic arms and squeezed them together. " I really dun know what ter say, Tis the best gift anyone has given me. Thank you, thank you very much." He said in between sobs. " You re welcome Hagrid," Smiled Harry almost crying with him. "But we best be getting back to the school or Filch'll have our heads. " They all said there good byes and started back to the castle.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Classes went fine that day, Harry trying his best to ignore all of Malfoy's insults. Harmione being the over doer she is handed in her extra homework she'd done despite her good marks. But Ron on the other hand couldn't concentrait one bit on his school work.  
  
He almost melted his couldren in potions class, gaining some extra attention from professor Snape. Missed every word in The History of Magic and barely even noticed when classes where dissmised. His appetite even seemed to be on another planet at dinner that night.   
  
" Ron?' Harmione asked with a worried tone . "Are you alright? You havn't been youreselve at all today."   
  
Ron thought for a moment. " No, I mean i'm fine, I'm just not hungry. Say Harmione." He asked trying to change the subject. " Are you still coming with me this summer? "  
  
" Yes of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. " She smiled.  
  
"Oh Ron, I owl'd the Dursley's, " Interrupted Harry, " They said that i can stay a few weeks into the summer, but they need me home first, you know, to help out. "  
  
" All right." smiled Ron, " I cant wait, this summer is going to be the best ever." They all laughed and carried on , not even paying attention to who one the house cup, Which to no ones surprise, was Griffyndor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next mourning Harry woke to a loud BANG! Ron looked at Harry's panic stricken face and started to laugh uncontrollably. " I told you i'd get you back." He laughed.  
  
"What in blue blazes was THAT?" Harry managed.  
  
"I borrowed one of George's boomers." He said still laughing. Harry stood up and got dressed scowling at Ron the entire time. He found this to be quite amusing which made Harry even madder.   
  
They packed there things and routinely headed to the trains. " Hello Hermione," Said Harry still bitter at Ron.  
  
"Well hello you two." She leaned over to Ron's ear. "What's wrong with Harry?" She asked.  
  
"oh, he's just mad because i got my revenge." She gave them bolth a motherly look.   
  
"What am I to do with you." She said shaking her head. They all laughed, even Harry managed to let a weak chuckle.   
  
"Well, we best find our seats before the train leaves. " Ron piped up. And with that they loaded there things on, and found the closest seats that they could. Flopping down in there seats, all of them agreed in sighs that the train ride home was not going to go by quickly. After a long silence, Harry was happy to hear his name being called.   
  
"Harry," Harmione asked. "Promise you will owl us when you re ready to be picked up."   
  
" Ok i promise. " They shared a joke or two and laughed, all except Ron who had already fallen asleep.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Where am I ?" He gasped, looking around into what he thought must've been just a dark room. Suddenly his heart started to beat faster and faster, confused and frantic he began to look even harder for someone. Hoping that he was not alone in this strange place. "Hello?" he called out. " Please, is anyone there?" His breath quickened as he longed more and more for someone to be there.   
  
"Just Relax." He heard a familiar voice say, He felt her hands on his shoulder and her breath on his neck. And in it's own strange way, her presence calmed him. He closed his eyes Embracing ever second of this.  
  
"Who are you?" He whispered. With that her hands pulled away and everything suddenly turned cold.   
  
Ron woke at the feel of someone shaking him. " Ron wake up, The train stopped, its time to go. " Ron opened his eyes to see Harmione looking down at him. She smiled, "C' mon. Harry's gotten you're trolly all ready. it's time to go."  
  
He smiled at her his cheeks turning redder by the second. "Unless of course you want to stay on the train all summer. " She added with a smile. They both had a good laugh as Ron rubbed his eyes and stretched.  
  
Hermione held out her hand and his heart jumped out of his throught. He took it graciously, surprised at the warmth of her palm, as she helped him up out of his seat. Harry stood waiting outside the train. As Ron and Hermione strolled off the train, Harry greeted the two of them with a hug. " I'll miss ya Harry." Ron started. " Just let us know when you need the ride."   
  
Hermione and Harry laughed at this, being there previous conversation. " Sure thing Ron." He replied. Together they walked through the gate, and were greeted on the other side by a kind faced Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. A sympathetic look shot to Harry from all of them as they spotted the dreaded Mr. Dursley.   
  
"C ' mon boy." He roared. " No more waisten my precious time with you're freaky little friends." A wicked look shot at Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry looked at them and said his good byes before he continued sulking behind Mr. Dursley,  
  
"Oh dear look, isn't she a sight to see!" Exclaimed Mrs. Weasly " All grown up she is."  
  
" Yes indeed my love. Ah, my dear Harmione tell me. I just came across this wonderful muggle contraption and i was just wondering....." Ron rolled his eyes and smiled,   
  
"How were things at home for you mum? "  
  
" Oh fine indeed i'd say dear, fine indeed. It'll only just be Ginny and ourselves for the most of this summer, Fred, Gorge and Percy are going off with Charlie." Ron thought for a moment and realized what his mother had just stated. No Fred and George, no pranks and no Perfect Percy. Ron let a big smile and together they walked as Mr. Weasly continued to prod poor Harmiony about muggle life.   
  
She flashed Ron a Help me look. This made Ron jump, it felt as if a dozen peppermint frogs were dancing in his stomach. But there was nothing he could do. Just smile and giggle at her and wonder what was happening him..............  
  
End of Part 1 


	2. Truth revieled

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.k.Rowling does  
  
  
The car ride home went faster than Ron had expected, he couldn't wait to get home to the Burrow. It wasn't much,certainly no Hogwarts, but it was home. Everyone carried on there own conversations, about the school year, about Charlie and Romania. At one point Aurther had asked Ron if he had a girlfriend yet.  
  
"No yet and stop asking me.", He snapped, his voice a little wavy. Aurther gave him a suspicious look and backed off.   
  
"Alright you win!" Mr. Weasly exclaimed . After a long silence Ron's mother finally spoke up.  
  
"Ron, your father and I have made sleeping arrangements for the two of you. Hermione, you will be staying in Percys room dear.After all I'm sure he wont mind." She said with a smirk. Ron turned his attention t'words Hermione and to his shock there eyes locked. Unable to control the flurries in his stomach, he turned quickly and peered out the window.  
  
She placed her hand gentally on his shoulder and he felt as if his heart had completely leaped from his body. "Ron are you alright?" She asked with a worried tone."You look as though you've seen a ghost." Ron looked at her and gulped.   
  
"Er.. um.. im fine Herr. Hermione. Just can't wait to get home is all." Her look still worried, she turned her head and nodded. Ron stared out his window in deep thought. What was happening to him? They'd been friends for so long, why now? Why her? Ron's thought's were interrupted by his dads voice in the front seat.  
  
"Almost there kids. hold on tight." He slightly laughed as he spoke.  
  
The car landed with a loud THUD! Kicking up dust and making them shake in there seats. Things grew quiet as his dad shut the car off. Ron and Hermione leaped out barely able to contain there excitement.   
  
"This is going to be great." she thought. Ron walked over to his dad, And offered to help him carry everything inside, While Mrs Weasly grabbed Hermione and drug her off to the garden.   
  
Aurther gave him a puzzled look, "Thanks son." Said Arthur handing Ron Hermione's trunk. Ron carried her things up to Percys room. He laid her trunk lightly on Percys bed He walked slowly over to the window and pulled the curtain back.  
  
For what felt like an eternity, he sat there and stared at her, Wondering why he had all of a sudden grown feelings for her, and whether or not she shared them in return.  
  
"There you are!" Ron jumped and looked behind him only to see Hermione standing in the doorway. " My goodness you're jumpy," She laughed. "What are you looking at?" She asked curiously as she walked t'word him. Not thinking she placed her hand on his to hold the curtain. Rons eyes grew wide as he felt the softness of her palm.  
  
"I...um..i...was .um i .. Lawn gnomes. i was watching the lawn gnomes." He laughed trying to cover up his lie."Interesting they get." She gave him a queer look and shrugged. "I worry about you sometimes Ron. I really do."   
  
* * * * * * * * *  
They both laughed at this and carried on a slight conversation until his mother interrupted them for dinner. "COMING MOM!" Ron yelled back. They walked down to the dining area, still giggling about there last joke on how Malfoy probably wore woman's clothes under his robes.   
  
"Harry has to hear that." Laughed Hermione.   
  
"Speaking of which, we should owl him tonight." Said Ron.  
  
Finally, they arrived in the dining room just as Mrs.Weasly finished placing rolls on the table. "It looks wonderful mum!" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasly, very lovely." She smiled.  
  
"Eat up you two, before it gets cold." She said with her usual jolly smile. They sat down and started on there plates. Ron asked his mother how things were, Arthur prodded poor Hermione about life in the muggle world.Ginny just sat quiet and listened to everyone talk back and forth to one another. After dinner was finished, Ron helped his mom with the dishes and drug Hermione outside.   
  
"Where are we going?" she smiled.  
  
"Just for a walk." he replied. They fallowed the dirt rode to little brook that lay in the center of a magnificent forest. Ron lead her to a small clearing at the waters edge and cleared a place for her to sit. They sat in silence listening to the sound of the birds and the water hitting the shore nearby.   
  
Hermione was in utter amazement at the beauty of this little place. the tall green trees and the smell of the grass fresh from the rain. The small clearing of flowers nearby and the smell of the water was nothing she had ever experienced before  
  
. They both sat next to each other in silence, watching the sun set, making the forest glow as a stream of blue, purple and red's broke through the tree top's. The water seemed to calm a bit making it a little quieter for them.   
  
"Ron, this is beautiful." Hermione calmly spoke.   
  
"It is," He replied. "I come here when I need a break from the world."  
  
"So why did you bring me here?" She asked her voice sounded distant, as if she was in a blisfull trance.  
  
Ron smiled and handed her a daisy, "I just thought you might like to see it that's all." He smiled as a feeling of guilt crossed over him. Hermione twirled the flower in her hands and placed her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. They sat there in silence just breathing in the moment. "Ron?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He replied lifting his head and letting her sit up.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen after Hogwarts. I mean for us and Harry." Ron though about this for a moment.   
  
"I guess we'll never know Herm." He replied softly. "But what I do know is that we will always be friends, no matter what." Hermione smiled obviously pleased to hear this, she lay her head back down on his shoulder. Ron took a deep breath and placed his hand around her, gentally stroking her hair. A few hour's went bye as they sat there. Hermione took in all that was around her as Ron prayed for this moment to never end. Everything was perfect , he thought as the night sky broke through the veil of trees. shedding an Erie glow on the brook.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron whispered. "Hermoione, we better head back before it gets to late." She nodded as they both stood up. To Rons surprise, she wrapped her arm's around him and pulled him close. "  
  
"Thank you Ron." She whispered. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Ron just smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You're welcome Hermione." He whispered back. They stood there for a while, locked in each others embrace.Hermione slowly started to pull away, and looked Ron in the eye's. He felt himselve blushing as usual, it made him feel a hole lot better to see that Hermione's cheeks had turned red as well. They both stammered and turned to hide what they already knew. "Um.. we'd better get going." He smiled at her and slightly chuckled.   
  
"Um.. ya we should." She smiled and her cheeks had turned even redder than before. They both laughed as Ron issued her in a "ladies first" manner. They took the path back through the woods and fallowed the dirt rode back home. Walking slowly, neither of them really saying anything to the other.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Once they got up to the house Ron walked Hermione up stairs quietly to Percy's Room and said goodnight giving her one final hug. "Goodnight Ron. Thanks for today." She smiled  
  
"Goodnight, and you're welcome." He smiled back. They both parted, Ron walked quietly to his room, changed and fell into bed. He lay awake for a while and thought about everything that had happened. The forest, the hug's. He wondered if they meant anything and why they had meant so much to him. He rolled over on his side and breathed a deep sigh. "I wish I knew." He whispered to himselve as he closed his eye's and fell fast asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ron opened his eyes to see himselve back in the forest again. It was night and Hermione was sitting with her feet in the water. "Hello Ron." She spoke before even looking at him. "I was hoping i'd meet you here." Ron was confused, but continued to walk t'words her and sit down by her side.   
  
She looked over at him, her face stained with tears. He gave one look and hesitated,. "Hermione, what's...What's the matter?" He asked her with a worried tone. She said nothing just stared out at the woods and continued to cry. Ron reached over to hold her. She returned his embrace only for a moment and kissed his shoulder.  
  
"Good bye Ron." She cried into his ear. "I'll miss you." Before he had a chance to respond she was gone. Just vanished and left him at the brook with nothing but her cloak to prove that she was even there. Ron pressed it to his chest tightly, inhaling her sent and looking around him hoping to find her and hear that it was a joke. But there was nothing.   
  
Ron just sat there stunned,as tears started to fall from his eyes. Somehow the water of the brook caught hold of Hermiones cloak and washed it away, leaving him there with nothing. Ron looked into the stars and bent over himselve, fists clenched to the ground. His heart broke into a thousand pieces as he was left there alone to cry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Ron shot up out of bed, his heart pounding and his face tear stained.He looked around his room frantically not knowing what he was looking for. He wrapped his arms around his waist and begun to cry. Thoughts racing through his head.   
  
What had his dream meant? Why did he feel like his heart was breaking   
  
Ron wiped the tears from his eyes and gave up on trying to figure it all out. He laid back down in bed, curled up under his blankets and softly cried himselve back to sleep.  
  
End of part two 


	3. decleration

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter OR Glass vase Cello case bye Tattle Tale  
  
Declaration  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Almost a week had past and Ron still hadn't Spoken a word to Hermione about his feeling's t'word her. Quite honestly, he wasn't to sure of it himselve. "I think my dream's mean something." He muttered to himselve, "But what?" Ron shook himselve mentally just as his bedroom door burst open.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing up here? Mum's been calling for you."   
  
"Sorry Ginny, let mum know i'll be down in a moment." She huffed and walked out of his room. Shutting the door behind her. Ron just stood there for a moment, and shook his head. "What am I doing?" He laughed to himselve. He picked up his wand, shoved it into his pocket and left the room.  
  
"Ron, there you are." Hermione smiled leaping tword's him.  
  
"You're rather happy today. What's the occasion?" He asked with a smile. Hermione held up a piece of paper that had nearly been crushed in her hand.  
  
"I got a letter from my mum. Victor has asked me to come and stay with him for the rest of the summer. Oh Ron i cant belive it. I'm so happy. My mum's coming to get me tomorrow." Hermione glanced over the letter once, twice never losing the smile on her face.  
  
Ron just stood there, frozen to the spot. He knew this meant the world to her but it crushed him to think of it. "How could I let her slip." He thought. "I had her right there and i let her slip."   
  
"Ron what's the matter?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder. Ron had gone bright red, tears welded up in his eye's his fist's clenched at his sides. He shook his head and took a deep breath.  
  
"Nothing." He managed to choke out. " I'm happy for you. I just, I need to go for a walk." And with that he strode out of the kitchen and let the door shut behind him. Hermione turned to Ginny with a questioning look on her face as Mrs. Weasly came inside.   
  
"Is something wrong dears?" She asked noticing the expressions on there faces.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
Ron ran as fast as he could, letting his leg's take control.He ran down the dirt path and through the woods down to the clearing and stopped. Ron looked around him, and dropped to his knee's and gave in. Loudly sobbing and cursing the sky.  
  
"How could I let her go." He screamed punching the ground and rolling over onto his side. "Why didn't i tell her, how could I have been so stupid." Ron lay there clutching his cloak and crying with only a sense of hopelessness to comfort him. "Why....why....why" he repeated to himselve.  
  
Ron woke to the sound of someone singing. " Breath into my hand's i'll cup them like a glass to drink from." Ron smiled, it was Hermione. Her voice was beautiful, of course it was, she was beautiful in every way to him. Her eyes, her hair, He just lay there, listening to her song pretending that she was singing it to him.  
  
He remembered all the times that they had spent together. There was no one else in the world he would rather have spent it all with. He just lay there, wishing that this moment would never have to end. Hermione's song, and his wanting sense of piece.  
  
"I know you're awake Ron." She continued to sing. "Are you still, still breathing, are you still breathing." Ron just lay there on his side listening to her voice. Letting it calm him, take him away. "What happened to you today."  
she asked him. There was no answer.  
  
Hermione walked over and sat down by his side and begun to stroke his hair out of his face. "You know if there;s something wrong you can tell me." She said softly. Ron just smiled and closed his eyes. "Breath into my hand's i'll cup them like a glass to drink from, are you still breathing still breathing." She sang softly stopping as Ron sat up and wiped the tears from his face.   
  
He turned around and looked into her eye's, "You cant loose her." He thought to himselve. "Don't let her go." Ron took a deep breath and began to apologize. "Hermione, im really sorry, I didn't.. i mean I...I only want you to be happy."   
  
"Ron, I am happy."   
  
"I'm glad." He half way smiled. looking at the ground. His heart began to race at the thought of what he was about to do. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I love you." He muttered. Hermione just sat there, speechless and compleatly flabbergasted.  
  
"What?" she softly muttered still in amazement.  
  
"I love you." He looked up and met her eye's with his. "I..I didn't know it until now. I.. I'm sorry." He finished and turned away. "You can go, i'll understand." He turned his face from her to hide his tears.Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, threading her fingers through his.   
  
"Why are you..." He started as Hermione softly pressed her lip's against his. Ron slowly closed his eye's and breathed her in welcoming her taste and the softness of her lip's against his. She pulled away and gentally kissed his cheek, his forehead and the side of his mouth. Ron swallowed and opened his eye's as she wiped his tears away.  
  
"Don't ask Ron just know that you are the only man that has ever said that to me. You have no idea how much those words mean." She rested her forehead on his, fingers still intertwined with each other's.   
  
"Do you feel the same?" He asked her A feeling of worry crossed him. She paused and smiled.  
  
"Not yet." She stated, he sniffed and began to cry again. "But," she stopped him. "keep this up and I will." They both laughed and smiled. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Does this mean that you'll give me a chance?" He said with a distant sound of hope in his voice.Hermione kissed him once more and ran a soft hand down his face.   
  
"This mean's that i'll give you every chance in the world." Ron smiled as big as he could and took her into his embrace and cried tears of joy into her shoulder. They both stood up and brushed off. Hermione gave him one more sweet kiss and held him before they started home.   
  
As Ron lay there in her arm's , he realized that no matter what happened. His heart belonged to her and they were always meant to be.  
  
The end 


End file.
